The Fan, The Stalker, and the Hater
by EmpressAuthor
Summary: With fame comes all sorts of problems. Can the Scouts, their loves, and their friends handle it? Usagi/Mamoru, Senshi/Generals


**Author's Notes**: This is my first SM story. It is set in an alternate university and may contain some areas where the characters are out of character. the pairings are Senshi/Generals with a slight twist. All of the girls are in college, but if you must know specific ages, they will be listed below. Since this is the intro chapter, I will try to add a good chunk of writing to go with all of the information. There will be a few dark spots, but everything ends happy when all is said and done. Yes, the girls are the Senshi and this takes place after Sailor Stars. Oh and there will be usage of both the dubbed and original names here. The Outers, the cats and Chibi-Usa make small appearances here, but it is mainly focused on the ones in the chart below. If any of what is listed here bothers you, please give it a try, you might actually like it. If it still bothers you, I will accept, read and consider any ideas that are presented in the form of reviews so long as they do not deal with pairings, plot change, killing off characters you do not happen to like, flames, yaoi or yuri (outside the obvious pairing), or anything that deals with rewriting the story to your specific likings. So sit back, relax, and hopefully I will get through this without too many flames!

**Character Information Chart**

**Name/Age**

**Alias Used for Company/Age**

**Vice-President of/Position in company**

**Name of character/Age (show, book, soap, movie, etc.)**

**Changes made for  show/work( wigs or contact lenses)******

Usagi/21

Sarah/25

Co-Owner

Serena/15

No odangos, dirty blonde wig, gray eyes

Minako/21

Mai/25

Co-Owner

Mia/15

Green eyes, no bow

Rei/21

Riona/25

Attorney

Raven(Raye)/15

Brown eyes & hair

Makoto/21

Miki/25

Food Division

Lita/15

Red hair, blue eyes

Ami/21

Alicia/25

Entertainment

Amalia(Ames)/15

Black hair, blue highlights

Mamoru/26

Matthew/29

Marketing

Darien/20

Green eyes, haircut

Kunzite/26

Kyle/29

Accounting

Malachite/20

Yellow hair, brown eyes

Jason/26

Jared/29

Public Relations

Jadeite/20

Longer hair, hazel eyes

Nicholas/26

Nathaniel/29

Attorney

Nephrite/20

Cut hair, blue eyes

Zavier/26

Zachary/29

Entertainment

Zoisite/20

Cut hair, brown eyes

Motoki/26

Myles/29

Food Division

Andrew/20

Brown hair, gray eyes

Reika/25

Reba/28

Public Relations

Rita/19

Black hair

Umino/21

Uther/25

Design

Melvin/15

Blond, no glasses

Naru/21

Nadia/25

Clothing Line

Molly/15

Straight, black hair 

**DISCLAIMER:**  Now really, if I owned Sailor Moon, don't you think sailor Stars would have appeared on American television?  Don't you think the original episodes would have been available in their original forms? Since none of that happened, I must not own Sailor Moon. Would that I had come up with the idea.

**The Fan, the Stalker, and the Hater**

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The birds were singing in the trees, the sun was shining, and Nephrite, excuse me, Nicholas (call me Nick) had just gotten a chance to see how green the grass was courtesy of his fiancée, Makoto. The group had been in the midst of cleaning up their baseball game when he decided to attempt to catch her unawares. The result had been a five second trip through the air to land face first five feet away. It had been a light toss. Now he picked himself up and tried to ignore his friends' reactions: like Usagi and Minako giving Makoto high-fives, or Naru and Rei holding each other up as they laughed their asses off. At least Reika was _trying not to laugh. She was failing miserably, but at least she tried. It appeared that his only sympathizer was Ami, who along with Zavier (formerly known as Zoisite), had taken the pause as an opportunity to get in a few pages of the book they were currently reading. Yes, Nick decided, he would spend more time with the two who were not-a slight quiver in both pairs of shoulders blew the couple's cover. They were indeed laughing at him._

          'Even the guys are laughing at me!' He thought dismayed. Actually, Mamoru, Motoki, Umino, and Kunzite were pretending they did not know him. Jason, on the other hand, was trying to pretend he wasn't laughing as hard as the girls.  The other four had suddenly become interested in the sky.

          Zavier calmly pushed his shades back in place and gave him a look. "Look on the bright side, she could have thrown you in a tree or across the pond, or even-" A growl from Nick shut him up. Ami quickly put herself between her boyfriend and Nick with a stern look. Nick gulped. Ami may look sweet and innocent, but piss her off bad enough and you could find yourself cooling off in a block of ice. Zavier's reaction, meanwhile, had caused another round of laughter amongst the ladies. This time, the rest of the guys joined in. Makoto finally stepped in to calm her fiancé in the way she knew best…she kissed him. As she pulled back, Nick decided he would rather gaze into her green eyes or play with her chestnut hair than beat the stuffing out of Zavier. Zavier released the breath he had been holding and gave Makoto a thumb's up sign.

The danger was past, but the group was once again halted because Makoto apparently agreed that she would rather stand in one spot and stare into her love's eyes. Taking in the situation, Minako sighed and turned to Usagi. "Guess I'll have to pull rank to get these people to relax." Making a show of pushing up imaginary sleeves, Minako sidled up to Nick and said in her most authoritative voice, "Staring off into space, eh? Just what do I pay you for?" The two sprang apart and looked around as if they had paperwork piled up on their desks. Once again laughter filled that part of the park. "As your female commanding officer, I command you two to stop making googly eyes at each other and have fun with the rest of us. You can have your private party when you're alone. Remember all sport and no play makes Nick and Mako-chan dull duckies."

"That's all work and no play make Nick and Makoto dull people." Malachite said dryly. 

"That's what I just said, darling." Minako smiled back. The others grinned. Minako had never outgrown her habit of mixing up well-known quotes and she didn't care. It was probably because it tended to break any tense moment on a good note. Not that the group didn't need to relax, they were all over worked and it had begun to show prompting Usagi to order them to take a week off 'because we have people who are supposed to do our jobs for us. Let them earn their salaries for once.' The idea had been quickly voted in and they informed the staff. 

Who would have known that Usagi and Minako's idea to write a romance novel about their past lives during the Silver Millennium would grow to the gigantic corporation it was today? They surely had not thought so. But it had. And now, just two years after the first book focusing on Minako and Usagi, a series had been produced creating a spin-off for a soap opera, a cartoon series, a live action series and now the reason they were overworked-a movie. Of course all of this meant a toy line, clothing line, candies, soundtracks, Halloween costumes, translations, and distribution of everything to different countries. They were all now quite wealthy as Usagi and Minako had called upon their friends to help them the moment the producers of Sailor V had tracked Minako down with the idea of creating the soap opera. It had been a wise decision because they were soon followed by an American producer. Rei and Nick had stepped in as their attorneys and the rest, as they say, was history.

As it stood now, Usagi and Minako were the owners of Millennium Corp., with Mamoru and Kunzite as their VPs over accounting. Makoto and Motoki were the vice-presidents over the food division, while Umino, Jason, and Reika handled public relations. Ami and Zavier had surprised everyone with their ear for music, but those ears landed them positions as the VPs of the music division. As for Naru, she had managed to stay out of the frenzy until the call for a clothing line came up. With her experience from her mother's shop, Naru grabbed the reins and helped them create beautiful accessories to accent the already stunning outfits the girls came up with.

But being famous had come at a price. To keep their privacy, Usagi and Minako had written under two different pseudonyms which they used for interviews as well. When it came time for their first public appearance, they decided a new look was in order as well.  On the day of the historical event (Umino's first day on the job as well) they had nearly given their boyfriends heart attacks when they showed up on television. Usagi had taken down her signature odangos and dyed her hair dirty blonde. Her eyes had somehow turned gray. If that wasn't enough, Minako's bow was gone from her now ash brown hair and her eyes were green. Upon arriving home, they shocked them again when they stepped off the plane as their usual selves. Giggling, Usagi had explained that she had used her disguise pen, thus saving Umino from being pounded 'for allowing them to do that to themselves'. Everyone had liked the idea so much; they decided they would all take on different names and appearances for when they went to the office or appeared in public. To save any hassle, Ami suggested that since Usagi and Minako had altered their looks to look more like their respective characters, maybe the others should do the same. It only made since as the Author's Biography stated that the characters were modeled after their real-life friends. As using the disguise pen too long took a toll on Usagi, they decided to stick to wigs and contact lenses instead. 

          It all paid off in the end, leaving everyone free to do what they had been doing before the creation of Millennium Corp.-going to school. All agreed that while it was fun (though stressful) now, they did not intend to give up their original dreams. As Usagi had said when she first decided to write, 'This is just to pay my way through college.' 

          Breaking out of what Luna called their 'collective flashback mode'; the group finished loading their cars before heading for the bar-b-que to be held at Usagi and Mamoru's house. The couple had only moved in two weeks ago, so it was decided that the vacation would include a house warming. Because they were the only ones who knew the way, everyone hurried to follow their prince and princess as the couple hopped into Mamoru's Corvette and sped off. Not too long into the drive, Usagi's cell phone rang.

          "Sooooo, little cousin, are we going to have to worry about you blushing every time someone sits down?" Came Jason's cheerful voice from the phone. For the hundredth time she thought it was just her luck that Jadeite got reborn as her first cousin on her mother's side. To make matters worse, Zoisite had been reborn as her cousin as well! But Zavier was much easier to get along with than Jason, who because he was older than Zavier by two months, had crowned himself 'Big Brother' when they were children.

          Usagi gritted her teeth before answering. "No, Mamo-chan and I haven't gotten round to it yet. Are you _ever going to let that go?"_

          "No way, Odango head!" Rei had grabbed the phone. "You looked so funny that last time. It's too good to let up."

          "Rei Hino! I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces and _feed you to your crows!"_

          "_Oh yeah_? You and what army? You can't chop me up; I'm one of your Senshi."

          "Oh yeah? Well I'm your princess and your boss and I say I can!" Beside her, Mamoru was banging his head against the steering wheel. Opening his link to the others, he saw they had figured out what was going on and were doing the same. A collective thought ran through everyone's head as they pulled into the driveway of Usagi and Mamoru's mansion.

"Some things just never change…"

Unknown to the group, they had left behind a pair of shadows at the park. As they had loaded their cars, two sets of eyes watched them: one with a sense of longing and the other with a sense of disgust. The eyes of the former skimmed over Usagi's silver hair and took in her blue eyes before darting to Minako's golden hair and lighter eyes. As if they couldn't decide, they swung to take drink in the rich abundance of Rei's wine tinted black locks with her violet eyes and Makoto's chestnut hair with its auburn streak that brought out her green eyes. His eye feast continued to Ami's blue hair and matching eyes, Naru's auburn curls and Reika's fiery hair. Only for one moment did the look of wonder in his eyes change, and that was when he spared a glance at the guys. Then his eyes filled with dislike and loathing.

"They are even more glorious then I had imagined!" he breathed to his companion. The latter snorted. His eyes had wandered over the group with loathing as well, but for all of them. They seared into Mamoru's dark hair and blue eyes, Kunzite's almost white hair and glacier eyes, Jason and Motoki's short blond locks, Zavier's long blonde tail and even Umino's slightly wild brown mop and he hated them. But not as much as he hated the girls they were with. Them he hated with a passion that matched his partner's adoration.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Soooo, who are these people watching our heroes? Do they mean harm or good? More will be revealed as I add more. I have the groundwork laid down for a story on how everyone meets and how they get to this point, but I won't post it unless I get requests. If I don't, I'll post it anyway, just not as quickly.

Salute!

EmpressAuthor


End file.
